It's a DragonSwanQueen thing
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: it a One-shot about DSQ :) a bit of smut


**I love DragonQueen and SwanQueen and most of all DragonSwanQueen so I'm doing a One-shot for all those DSQ lovers I do not own OUAT or the characters only the plot.**

"Honey I'm home" Emma called as she walked through the house she said with her lover.

"In the lounge-room dear" The voice replied Emma made her way towards the beautiful voice only to find her blonde girlfriend curled up on the couch with a book.

"How was work dear?" Maleficent asked

"Long and boring" Emma sighed and threw herself onto the couch

"Regina is coming over for dinner tonight she insisted on cooking and brining it over" Mal said looking up from her book

"Okay" Emma said looking at her girlfriend confused

"Emma" Mal warned

"What?" Emma said frowning

"I know what your thinking darling but Regina and I are over I promise" Maleficent said giving her girlfriend a passionate kiss. They didn't hear the knock at the door or the door opening. Regina walked in to the lounge-room only to Mal pushing herself down onto Emma and laying herself on top. Regina couldn't help but clear her throat

"Sorry to ruin the moment love birds but dinner has arrived" Regina huffed and walked into the dining room

"Be nice" Mal said giving Emma one last kiss only to get up and follow the brunette

"I'm going to wash my hands" Emma called out storming off towards the bathroom

"Behave" Emma said mimicking Mal request earlier

"I'm not the one that needs to behave" Emma sulked

"Regina starts It I just finish it" Emma growled to herself. Both Regina and Mal where following Emma to the bathroom both raising their eyebrows in the process.

"Is everything alright Emma" Mal said speaking up.

"Everything is fine" Emma huffed and washed her hands and pushed past the women. Mal grabbed the blonde by the waist and shoved her up against the wall, Emma narrowed her eyes at the blonde

"You're in a mood dear what's wrong" Maleficent asked softly,

"Nothing Mal, look I'm hungry and tired so can we just eat so I can go to bed" Emma huffed and walked out of Mal arms. Maleficent just sighed.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked Maleficent,

"Huh, oh yeah I am fine, it's just she always gets like this when you come around" Mal frowned

"I was hoping we could all get along" Mal sighed and walked away from the brunette who stood there for a few minutes before following. When Regina got down stairs the blonde had already started eating. Maleficent brought out a bottle of wine and 3 wine glasses. Filling each half way Emma drained it in one gulp and poured another

"Slow down dear remember what wine does to you" Mal smirked Regina bit her lip remembering what happened last time they all drank too much wine.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **They were sitting in the lounge-room dinner long gone sipping on the wine the bottle almost empty. Emma ended up sitting on Mal's lap and every now and then kissing her neck. Mal let out quiet moans, Regina couldn't help but stare at the two jealous of them, wishing she could be a part of it Mal whispered something into Emma's ear who ended up with a grin, she got of the blondes lap and walked up to Regina and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed-room. Once there the blonde used her magic to take away everyone clothes once all naked Emma pushed Regina roughly on the bed and straddled her and leant in close**_

" _ **Is this what you want" Emma whispered seductively into Regina's ear all Regina could do was let out a quiet moan as the blonde nibbled on her ear. Mal came up behind Emma**_

" _ **We want you to join us tonight Regina is that alright" Mal asked. Regina nodded her head yes Emma slowly teased the brunette under her finding out what makes her tick and what makes her quiver and moan,**_

" _ **Please" Emma heard Regina say. Emma stopped what she was doing**_

" _ **Did the Queen just begged to be fucked" Emma smirked Regina just replied with a moan and a roll of the hips**_

" _ **I think that was a yes darling don't you" Mal whispered into her blonde girlfriends and sucked on her neck Emma moved her head so Mal could access more skin. Mal slowly and yet teasingly made her way down her girlfriend's body once she reached Emma's core she could tell she was soaked and so was Regina.**_

" _ **You ready" Mal whispered as she thrust two fingers into Emma who jolted her hips forward and made Mal's knuckles hit Regina's clit all 3 women moaned Emma placed two fingers into Mal and both set the same rhythm Emma used her spare hand to thrust two fingers into Mal's waiting core Emma turned her head to meet Mal's where they started passionately kissing they all were so close, Emma curled both set of fingers in both women only for them both to come undone and Mal did the same to Emma so they all came at the same time. They all collapsed in a heap catching their breath for another round.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Regina squirmed in her seat and cheeks blush both the blondes looked at her Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked

"You were thinking about the other night weren't you?" she asked. Regina just gulped and bit her lip

"Umm I wanted to talk about that actually" Regina said

"Oh?" Bother blondes said in unison

"Well I enjoyed myself and I am guessing you both did to by the amount of orgasms we share so I was wondering did you want to make it a weekly thing or?" Regina asked with a slight blush. Maleficent looked at her girlfriend waiting and watching for a reaction. All Emma did was turn to Mal

"What do you think?" Emma asked

"It's up to you darling" Mal said looking at her lover, Emma sighed and bit her lip

"Can I quickly talk to Maleficent for a second Regina?" Emma asked

"Of course" Regina smiled. Both blondes stood up and walked into the kitchen

"I know you still love her and she loves you" Emma said once they were out of ear shot Maleficent stopped in her track

"Uhh" Mal said shocked

"I could tell by the way youse both acted the other night and how you look at each other, so I was wondering maybe if she wants to, be with us" Emma said

"Dear I love you" Mal said

"You also still love Regina Mal, I can see it, and that's okay I see that now, that's why I was offering for her to be a part of what we have, all 3 of us together in a relationship" Emma said Mal walked up to her girlfriend and hugged her and gave her a big kiss they both walked back in hand in hand.

"We have a better offer" Emma said Regina looked at them confused

"Would you like to be a part of this family?" Emma asked

"Wait you mean in as a relationship?" Regina asked

"Yes I do, I know Mal loves me but she also loves you and you love her" Emma said

"What about you?" Regina asked quietly

"I feel in love with you the very first time I saw you" Emma said looking at the brunette who ran up to the blonde and gave her a kiss and then kissed Mal,

"The same with me" Regina whispered. they finished there dinner In silence and then went to bed as one big happy couple


End file.
